taotdfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathmatch
Deathmatch is the eleventh and last (fifth) original story to be finished by The Asylum of the Devitory. Deathmatch follows the story of a nameless main character and an alien mercenary named Mylan, forced to compete in a horrific gladiatorial spectacle called a Deathmatch, featuring aliens from various exotic, unknown planets. It was first published on 31 May 2009 and completed on 5 November 2012. Plot A human male (commonly referred to as The Participant) wakes up on a strange alien world, soon discovering that he is an unwilling participant in a twisted game called Deathmatch, sponsored by the mysterious group known only as Overwatch. Fifty species from various planets in the universe are kidnapped from their native planets, fitted with a high-tech monitoring band on their right arms, and given a small selection of their homeworld's weapons, pitting them all in a fight to the death. The Participant enters a temporary alliance with another contestant, Mylan, agreeing to work together until only the two of them remain, where they will finally turn on each other to end the Deathmatch. Fighting various aliens like Jahood, a religious fanatic, The Participant and Mylan are split up by another contestant, Grendan, a massive, powerful being seemingly impervious to serious injury, who has amassed a following of other contestants, acting as a merciful butcher in exchange for security and comfort. The Participant gives in, and becomes part of Grendan's army. After unwittingly being used to track down Mylan in Grendan's hideout, The Participant learns the true objective of Grendan's supposed altruism- using the bands on their arms to hijack Overwatch technology and use it for his own nefarious gains. Breaking free of Grendan's clutches, The Participant and Mylan finally face off against Grendan for the final time, ending with Grendan falling to his death from a cliff. Mylan then appears to commit suicide, sparing The Participant's life and ending the Deathmatch. A year later on another alien world, The Participant meets Mylan again, and following a mutual confession of love, they set out to roam space together. Conception Asylum has admitted that the first scene of Deathmatch- the initial encounter between The Participant and Mylan by the vending machine; and the climax of Mylan appearing to sacrifice herself- had come to him in a dream. The rest of the story was fleshed out between these two points, drawing inspiration from Star Trek, Deadliest Warrior, and Team Fortress 2. Relationships With Other Stories In Episode 9, The Participant relates a story about a failed relationship with a girl on Earth. This may be a tie-in to a story Asylum has yet to write. Also, "Celinus," the male deity worshiped by Jahood, bears a similarity in description to Celina, from Legends of Alternica. There has been no indication on whether or not the two are related. Characters * The Participant * Mylan * Grendan * Jahood * Maruta Chapters * 01- Activation * 02- First Contact * 03- Juggernaut * 04- Crusader * 05- Solo * 06- Gauntlet * 07- Gauntlet II * 08- Hunter * 09- Breakthrough * 10- Champion * 11- Aftermath External Links Deathmatch on Fictionpress.comCategory:Original Works